Tensega Academy and the Unlikely Duo
by Maggilawrence3
Summary: Tensega Academy, home of Youkai, Hanyou, and many more. Inukag, MirSan, SessRin romance, hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you :) A new chapter once a week! Please rate/ review/ and follow based on the story, not the best at puncuation, grammer, or spelling. Open for suggestions. Look forward to hearing your opinions. ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the original story. This is my first time writing a Fanfiction story, so please go easy on me. This story has/ will have many different POV. Contains romances between Inukag SessRin MirSan. Blah blah blah.*****

Chapter One:

Kagome sat there and stared at the hanyou sitting next to her. His long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes, broad muscular shoulders. He looked like a God, she was certain of that. She had never seen someone so good looking in her life. His face looked like it had been hand chisled by the greatest artist alive. His brother who she had also seen before, was just as beautiful, but she found this one way more. Why does someone so handsome have to be such a jerk? She asked herself silently. How can anyone stand being around him in the first place? If it wasnt for his money and looks, she told herself, no one would even have noticed he exsisted. But, unfortunetly for her, he did. Inuyasha was his name.

The morning before:

"Who are they?" Kagome asked her bestfriend Sango that day in the cafeteria before school started. Kagome had just transfered schools that week due to the fact she had recieved a scholarship. A couple weeks late, but it finally came through. Kagome was beautiful. Her long black hair, which she usually had in a high up pony tail making it barely touch the tips of her shoulders, she had a slender body with an obvious figure, her dark green eyes sparkled, even though she hid them behind glasses (She owned contacts but she hardly ever wore them,), and a face so good looking and a complextion so great it was a mystery why, to others, she never had a boyfriend yet. But, even though she was beautiful, she was still what you would consider "middle class" if it wasn't for a good word from her bestfriend Sangos father, and the fact she had some pretty decent grades Kagome would still be by herself at a lame public school. She mentally thought to thank Mr. Hotaru again, even though he really only put in a good word because Sango begged him to.

"Who are you talking about?" Sango asked looking up from her breakfast? Sango was a beautiful girl too. She herself had a slender figure, but unlike Kagome she had a more volumsuous chest area. Her hair was down to her waist while Kagomes was just down past her shoulder blades when she didnt have her hair up. Her hair was also a more dark deep brown color unlike Kagomes jet black. Her eyes were a silvery grey color, and her face was just as beautiful as Kagomes if not better. Sango, also, had never had any boyfriends, but that was because her and Kagome never found any that caught there attention. Not anyone they felt the need to aproach and strike up a conversation with. The two of them had a lot in common so it was no such surprise the two became bestfriends. They were both extremely shy, and they focused mainly on there family, school, and the relationship they shared with each other. They were actually so quiet and kept to themselves it was a shock anyone really knew them. Inside or outside of was in the Martial Arts club, but other than those people and Kagome she was rarely noticed.

"That group over there. It looks like a couple of youkai and a few humans." Kagome stated. One of the youkais in particular had caught her attention. Wow, she thought to herself, he is breath taking.

"Oh, haha," Sango laughed. "Oh thats just a table filled with some jerks, and a perve. Well, except for Shippo, and Rin. Rin, obviosly is the only girl at the table, and Shippo is the fox looking youkai. They are actually really nice."

"Well then why do they hang out with the others?" She asked curious now.

"Well Rin, is dating Sesshomaru actually. He is the youkai with the long white hair, and tail. It actually makes me laugh. Ren is so kind to everyone, but Sesshomaru even though he is extremely quiet actually scares people, and can be extremely rude if you get on his wrong side. But hey, who am I to judge. They make a cute couple. Shippo is actually related to Sesshomaru. Cousins I believe. Him Miroku and Inuyasha are all good friends. Miroku is the pervert I told you about, but he isn't really much of a jerk. Just a pervert and player. Shippo is younger than all of them actually. He looks younger than he is, even though he isn't, but he is still young. He should really only be in eight grade but he is extremely smart, just like you, except he is so smart he skipped a few grades. He is in the same class as us. Same with that perve and Inuyasha."

"So I'm guessing Inuyasha is that other dog looking youkai?" She was focusing on the others while Sango was talking about them, but she did not forget for long about Inuyasha. She noted that Sesshomaru was really handsome two. Unlike Inuyasha, his hair was white. Inuyasha also didnt have a tail she noticed. But other than that she saw that they looked a lot a like. "Is he related to Sesshomaru by any chance? They do look alike."

"Indeed. They are half brothers actually. And Inuyasha is only a half breed. His mother is human."

"That explains the no tail. Wow though, Ive never seen a hanyou before,,,"

"Me neither. Not before him, anyway, and damn do I wish I never had."

"Why do you say that Sango?"

"He is the biggest, rudest jerk of all."

"Ohhh..."

They sat there in silence while Kagome tried not to stare, but it was hard. Inuyasha took her breath away. His brother was handsome, too, and so were the other boys. But something about him made it hard for her to look away. Shippo was more along the lines of cute. He did look younger than he apeared and it amazed her that he looked nothing like his cousins. He was actually quite adorable. He had short messy red brown fur and a matching tail. His face was so pretty and made you want to pinch his cheeks. Miroku was handsome as well. He had short jet black hair, just like hers that had a very small pony tail at the end. She could see from here his eyes were like ocean blue, and it was more than obvious he wasn't scrawny under his clothes. No where compaired to Inuyasha of course but he did look muscular and attractive, too. She had never seen so many good looking people at one table before. She knew her and Sango weren't ugly, in fact she knew they were both also very attractive, but they were none the less invisible. Neither of them seemed to be noticed, and if they were it was usually because of something clutsy she did, or Sango loosing her temper. It happened more than she would like to admit. They were really nobodys.

"Kagome, the bell for first class is about to ring, we should be going."

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He looked around and didn't seem to see anyone. Hmm, he wondered, probably just another one of those stupid fan girls. He hated those fan girls, but what could he do, if he tried to yell at them to go away again all they would do is get all excited that he was talking to them. I wonder if I could convince the school to suspend them. Yea right, he thought, my mother would kill me if she found out. And he was almost certain she would.

"We're going to class now," Rin said for her and Sesshomaru, "We cant afford to be late again diddly daddaling with you boys. We have a reputation as fourth years to uphold." She winked at the group.

"Oh shut up," Inuyasha said, "You just want to make out before class."

Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha upside the back of the head. "Don't talk that way."

"It's true, " Miroku said.

"I didn't say it wasn't," He half smiled, took his girl by the hand and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bastard, Why'd he have to hit me so hard?"

"Because you are a jerk," Shippo said. Inuyasha smacked him.

"Stupid kid," Inuyasha said and then he looked off into the distance. He spotted two girls cleaning there stuff up from the table to head out of the cafeteria. He noticed one girl in particular. She had jet black hair pulled up into a high pony tail, she was wearing glasses, and the normal school uniform for girls which was a short blue skirt and a white tank top underneath a blue button up blouse and a stripped red, blue and white tie. The skirt seemed that much shorter with her long tan legs. "Wow," he said out load while his friends looked at him skeptically.

The bell rang for class, and the three of them headed to class.

* * *

Sango was finally looking forward to being in school with her bestfriend again. Just like in junior high. The only way Sango and Kagome could get to be in the same class was if the school let her switch from class C to class A. She knew all along it would happen, but her concern was more or less they got to sit next to each other. Sango and Kagome had just left the cafateria when the first bell rang telling the kids to get to class. Hopefully we get to sit next to each other. I know how weird Kagome gets when she is by herself. She can hardly keep her nerves straight. She noticed Kagome could hardly get her nerves together now. "Kagome," she prompted. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just, I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous."

"You'll do just fine." Sango knew that was the case but of course she had to ask anyway to lighten up Kagomes mood.

Kagomes face brightened and she put on a huge grin. "Thanks Sango!" She knew Kagome was going to do just fine.

Kagome and Sango reached the classroom just in time to see that everyone in the class, so far, were standing around looking confused. On the board it was written. I've made a change to the class seating chart. Sango smiled, her daddy was really starting to pull through for her.

Mr. Rinkotsu, our teacher, looked over at us and smiled. "So Sango, this must be your friend you were telling us about. Welcome to the class Ms. Higurashi. I've made a few changes to the seating chart so you and Sango here can be close at hand. I wasn't able to sit you next to each other, since I didn't want anyone to think I was picking favorites, but Sango is going to be sitting right behind you so she can still keep an eye on you. Her father said it was very important for me to do this. I'm guessing Sango had something to do with it, but I was happy to oblige."

"What the hell is this?" someone asked from behind them. Sango turned and wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha standing behind them.

"I decided to make a little change, but dont you worry Mr. Tsukasa, I kept you with your friends, its the only way I can get you to come to class."

"Hmph, don't see why I have to sit somewhere else, what's this all about anyway?"

"Just thought I'd make our new student here, Ms. Kagome Higurashi, feel a little more at ease during her stay here at Tensega Academy."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Ehem, that would be me." Kagome said who had been standing off to the side. Inuyasha finally took a glance at her. Sango noted that he had been staring at her for almost a minute until finally he just smirked. "Welcome to Tensega Academy," he said in a mocking tone of voice. "Don't get used to the special treatment, it wont last long around here." And he walked away. Kagomes mouth was hanging open.

Sango panicked, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"You weren't kidding, he is kind of a jerk." Sango laughed.

"He only gets worse from here." Both girls started giggling then walked to the other side of the room waiting for there seats to be determined.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Miroku was finally able to sit down in his normal seat. This wasn't that bad, he said to himself. Inuyasha is sitting right in front of him, and Shippo was to the right of Inuyasha. Plus he was sitting next to one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen before. Why haven't I noticed her sooner? According to attendence her name was Sango Hotaru. But he wasn't sure if she was related to the same Hotaru that his fathers company had a contract with. It just so happened that the same Hotaru he was thinking of was also the president of the Tensega School Board, and was very much known for having a beautiful daughter. That being the case, if she was the same one, then why hadn't he met her at any of the partys his father hosted. Surely her father would take such a beauty as Sango to those events, wouldn't he? Miroku noticed she had been standing and giggling with the girl sitting in front of her earlier. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She was indeed pretty herself. How had he never seen them before? He, a master of woman (he so liked to believe) wouldn't have missed such fine beauty before. At least he knew that they were both never in this class before.

"This year is finally starting to look like a good one, ey shippo?" He said to his good friend.

* * *

I still can't believe how rude he was for saying that to me, Kagome thought. I never even said more than ten words to him. Kagome and Sango had just sat down on the roof top during lunch. It was a nice day outside and it kind of boring to eat in the cafeteria during lunch anyway. Besides, it was packed and there were no tables availible. Kagomes phone started ringing. It was her mom, Kikyo. "Hi mom!" she said.

"Darling, and old friend of mine called. I need you to do a big favor for me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to babysit some kids after school for her. Me and her wanted to catch up, and no one is available to watch her kids for her."

"Sure mom, text me the address and I'll take the bus there after classes get out."

"GREAT! I'll see you later this evening then." And her mom quickly got off the phone.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, my mom wants me to babysit one of her friends little kids or something, she didn't really give details."

"Oh, well, I hope their not brats."

"At least she didn't ask me to watch Sota or Kohaku." Kagome replied. Both girls bursed out laughing when thinking about how much a pain there brothers were together. Kagome couldn't help but continue to smile after they stopped laughing.

* * *

"MOM YOU DIDN'T!" Shippo screamed on the phone. "You hired me and Inuyasha a baby sitter?"

"WHAT? No she didn't, let me talk to her!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Shippo handed him the phone. "Mom, you're joking right?"

"No," Sakura said calmly. "Usually I don't care to leave you home alone, but even with all the butlers and maids you two still found a way to sneak out the house when you were grounded and almost set fire to part of the house. I'm still frustraded with you for having the incompitence to call all the secerity guards and pretend to be your father and tell them to "Take ten." You and Shippo are still grounded and will have someone watching you both very closely who will be instructed to not believe a word you say. Are we clear Inuyasha?"

"Yes mom." and he clicked.

"So...?" Shippo pleaded.

"I can't believe she hired us a babysitter."

"Thats what you get for always getting yourself into fights and dragging poor little shippo into the mess. You're lucky your mom only grounded you after you went and got yourself stabbed Inuyasha." Rin said.

"It was a stupid club fight. I was going to be fine he barely even scratched my skin."

"Miroku," Shippo said, "You want to come kick it with us tonight then. Aparently all we are aloud to do is sit on our butts and get watched all night. Maybe we could play some video games or something."

"Sure, might as well, lets turn it into a boys night in."

"I call first player," Inuyasha said, "and don't hog all the ramen noodles again!"

* * *

Kagome was shocked, not only was she babysitting at a freaking palace but it turned out she wasn't baby sitting little kids, it was grown teenagers. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo to be exact.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. "Usually they have a full time maid who takes care of these specific things, but she is away for a few weeks because she was having some personal problems. Watch out for Inuyasha, he will give you the most trouble. He is stubborn, but he does have a good heart."

With that Sakura left. Kagome found out that Shippo was indeed Inuyashas cousin, but that Shippos parents died at such an early age he has really only ever known Sakura as his mother. It was cute in a way.

Kagome turned to face the boys who never once looked up from the T.V. Video games, she thought. Oh well, she doubted they even knew she was in the room now, let alone that the mother was gone. It must be so wonderful being able to live a care free life. I wonder if I should try to get them to acknowledge me. They did look a little into the game. She decided she would just sit down. She might as well, not like its hurting anyone.

She still couldn't believe they hadn't noticed her yet. Wow, it must be a better game than she thought. Kagome had recognized the game as the one her little brother got for his birthday a few weeks ago. Some kind of racing game. It did look kind of fun. "Can I play?" She said before she even realized it slipped out of her mouth.

* * *

Inuyasha and the rest of the boys looked up to see who had just addressed them. "It's you!" He said. Oh shit, he thought, why did I just say that?

"I do have a name you know." she said, hands on hips.

"It's Kagome, isn't it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha knew that, but he was glad Miroku said something first. Inuyasha couldn't forget her name even if he tried. Once their instructor had sat everyone down where they would be sitting for the school year he had called role. He hadn't missed her name when the instructor spoke to them earlier, but he couldn't help feeling his cheeks turn a little pink when he heard the sweet sound of her voice as she said here. A voice like an angel, he had thought. Now it sounded like an extremely pissed off person.

"Well thank you, Mr. Natsume." She beamed. Wow, Inuyasha thought, that's what I call a smile.

"Oh, please, call me Miroku. And might I add you look absolutely beautiful in that school uniform. I bet you look beautiful nak-" That was it, Inuyasha thought, and he punched him so hard in the back of the head Miroku fell flat on his face before he could even finish his statement. "What the hell was that for?" Miroku yelled.

"She is supposed to be our baby sitter you idiot!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Kagome said sternally. "Inuyasha, that was rude, you didn't have to hit him." Why was she defending him?

"Well I did," he said. and returned to his game.

"Hmph," she said and sat back down. This time Inuyasha noted, she sat right next to him on the coach and he couldn't help but drive himself into a wall. "FUCK!" He yelled. "Why'd you have to do that?" he yelled at Kagome.

"Do what?"

"SIT THERE!" he yelled again.

"Well fine then!" She said "I'll move!" Kagome stood up and as she tried to move she ended up tripping over her own two left feet. Inuyasha moved as quick as he could possibly manage and caught her before she hit the ground. She had gripped his arms, and her face was smothered into his chest. He felt like they were standing there for a long time before she finally looked up. Her cheeks were beat red and she couldn't look him in the eye. "Thank you," she said. "I'm fine now." And she let go of his arms. She crossed the room and sat down in the chair on the other side from the boys.

Shippo continued to play the game while Miroku left the room to get Ice for his head and Inuyasha excused himself to go to the restroom. Once the other two returned the rest of the night the boys just sat there eating junk food and playing games.

* * *

So here she was. Reminising on what had happened the previous day. She sighed. Maybe he isnt that bad. He could have let me fall on my face. She started to blush as she remembered how good he smelled and how broad his shoulders were. His muscular arms had tightened when she gripped them. She had felt so emberassed the only time she spoke after that was when she said goodnight to the boys, after his mother had gotten home. One of there butlers had given her a ride home, and the first thing she did when she got there was take a shower and go to bed. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she checked it to see who it was. Sango sent her a message. She had asked if she was alright, that Kagome seemed a little out of it this morning. Kagome smiled and replied. _I'm fine :) just a little tired is all. _

Two minutes later sango texted back and this is how the rest of there text message conversation went until the end of class.

Sango_: "So who did you end up babysitting last night?"_

Kagome_: "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."_

Sango_: "Try me."_

Kagome_: "Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Not so much Miroku, he was just there spending time with the other two."_

Sango_: "You're kidding me! There parents paid for a babysitter for them?"_

Kagome:_ "Yea, apairently the main butler who looks after them is away for a while and since Inuyasha and Shippo almost set fire to the house a few nights ago while they were grounded there mother wanted someone who could keep a close eye on them. Strange isn't it?"_

Sango_: "How did they almost set fire to the house?"_

Kagome_: "I didn't want to know."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Shippo had noticed that the girl from last night just so happened to be from their class. He knew he recognized her but he was so caught up in the game last night he hardly paid attention. Well isn't that interesting. He was still mad that he had to get baby sat because Inuyasha. If Inuyasha hadn't dared him to try and hit him with one of his fox fires then nothing would have even happened. Give or take he had really bad aim but Inuyasha could have at least had the brains to think of NOT facing the house. Oh well soon enough they wouldn't have to worry about baby sitters. His aunt Sakura was mostly doing it just to prove a point that they shouldn't have been acting up in the first place, but it was still emberassing. Besides, if Inuyasha stopped getting into stupid fights every where we went, we would have probably never gotten into the situation of almost burning down the house.

The bell rang for the end of first class and Shippo hurried to pack up his belongings so he could go and talk to Kagome.

As he aproached her she smiled. "Good morning Shippo." She exclaimed.

"Good morning Kagome. I just wanted to apologize about the two morons over there," he gestered towards Inuyasha and Miroku over by there seats finishing to get there things together. "Last night they were kind of rude."

"No it's okay Shippo, you don't have to apologize for anything." Shippo noticed she had a beautiful smile. One just as beautiful as she was.

"So, Kagome, who is your friend? We never got a chance to meet her yet."

"Oh well my name is Sango." She replied for her.

"Nice to meet you Sango." Shippo said.

"Yes," Miroku interupted. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Miroku, and this idiot over here is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the back of the head. "Say that again one more time." Inuyasha dared.

"Well its nice to meet you too." Sango said a little wearily.

"Anyways," Shippo interupted "Thank you, though, for last night. I know we didn't need it, but it was nice of you to come and watch us."

"Well you are welcome. I didn't mind, it was a great time for me to do my homework anyways.

"So, are you coming over today to watch us again? I heard my aunt saying this morning she planned on going out with her friend again tonight. I wasn't sure if you were going to be the one coming over again tonight."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled. "She hired us a babysitter again?"

"Well, no, I just assumed. She has been wanting to prove a point to SOME stubborn dog, AGAIN, that behaving is a very important thing."

"Shut up FOX, I'll kick your ass right here if I have to."

"Easy Inuyasha." Miroku said. "You two can fight when you get home, but here isnt a good place."

"You guys better get going to your next class." The teacher said. "You'd hate to be late." And with that they grabbed their bags and left.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by with ease. They made it to the end of fourth class, and after Kagome and Sango grabbed their lunch they headed up to the roof top. It was probably the most peaceful place on that campus, Kagome thought. She began looking forward to spending her lunches there. Once they sat down Kagome pulled out her phone and dialed her mother.

"Kagome, sweetheart, I was just about to call you!"

"Was I supposed to babysit again for your friend tonight so you two could go out again?"

"Actually no, you were supposed to come and have dinner with me and her so we all could talk." She replied.

"Talk about what?" Kagome asked.

"You will find out soon enough. Continue with your day, I'll text you the address a little later, and I'll see you at dinner." With that she hung up.

"Odd." Kagome said aloud.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked.

"I hope so." Kagome replied. They put there focus into their lunch and began to eat.

* * *

Inuyasha sat there at lunch. He had seen Kagome and Sango leave the cafeteria with their lunches. Where were they going? He had realized that Kagome didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria yesterday either. He didn't know of any time before that since he had never seen her before. How had he never seen her before just yesterday?

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked. He must have noticed Inuyasha wasn't entirely there mentally.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." What an idiot I am. Crap.

"Don't lie to me, Inuyasha, you know better." Sesshomaru dared. Everyone at the table got still and waited for Inuyasha to say something. After a moments silence Sesshomaru spoke up. "Well, I know something has been bothering you. What it is?"

"This isn't a conversation to be having with an audience." Inuyasha remarked. He got up, grabbed his bag and walked off.

What an asshole he thought. Having to bring that up in front of everyone. Like I have to explain anything to him. Inuyasha decided he needed to get some air. He was heading up towards the roof when he got to the door and smelled something sweet like cotton candy and lavender. _Kagome_. What's she doing up here? He sat by the door and just breathed her sweet smell in. She smelled so good. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how his body was starting to react to her smell. Not a surprise, she was absolutely beautiful, but he knew he couldn't stand here much longer. He walked off. He knew that someday he had to make her his. _But how, I wonder? _

* * *

So here I am, Kagome thought. Wow, this restaurant was huge. Kagome stepped inside and saw Inuyashas mother smiling at her. "I've been waiting for you sweetheart, your mom said to let you know she is going to be just a little late."

"That's fine," Kagome stated. "She sometimes gets held up after work."

"Well, that does sound like something that your mother would go and get herself into." Sakura and Kagome walked up to the hostess at the restaurants front desk. "Well, hello Kaugra. This is Kagome."

"Hello Mrs. Tsukasa." Kagura said in a very seductive voice. She nodded at Kogome. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.-" she trailed.

"Please, just call me Kagome."

"Well, Ms. Kagome, it is most definetly a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kagura, I'll be your hostess for the evening." She beamed.

With that Kagomes mother came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late," she said out of breath. "I had a few last minute things I had to do before I left and I lost track of time."

"What 'last minute things?'" Kagome questioned.

"Nevermind that, for now, Kagome dear. We will talk about it over dinner." Sakura answered for her. "Kagura, please show us our table." Kagura sat them down at there table. Kagura then proceeded to ask them what they all wanted to drink. By the time Kagura came back to the table with there drinks the girls were ready to order. They sat there and had some mild chit chat until Kagura came back with there dinner about thirty minutes later.

"Are you enjoying your food?" Kikyo asked her daughter.

"Yes its quite tasty." Kagome then proceeded to take a big bite of her food. She hadn't lied, her dinner was delicious.

After a moments pause her mother made a coughing noise until Kagome made eye contact with her. "Kagome," her mother continued. "Me and Sakura need to talk to you about a few things."

Kagome chewed slowly then swallowed. "What is it?"

"Well, your father got a new job offer. It pays a lot better than what he is making now."

"Well that's great news mom. Is it close to home?"

"That's the thing. It's not here in Tokyo. It's in America."

Kagome choked on a piece of food and spat it out onto her plate."Mom! You're joking right? I can't move to America, I just started school."

"I'm not asking you to Kagome, dear. I know that after you finally got that new transfer it would be a bummer to have to move you. We have made arangements for you to be living with my dear friend Sakura here."

"Thank you for the offer, but mom I can't impose on her like that. Besides it wouldn't feel right living without you and Dad, and Sota."

"Well honey, the job offer is only for six months to a year tops. I know its a long time, but honey, your best bet of an eduction is here, in Tokyo. I had thought about asking your grandfather, but he wouldn't be able to support you both."

"What about Sango and her family?"

"I did think of that, love, but I also thought of how much more Sakura could provide you with versus the Hotaru family. Besides, Sakura asked. She said she would be delighted to have you. I couldn't pass up an opertunity like that. Nor could you."

"When are you leaving Mom?"

"The morning after tomorrow. Kagome, you have no other option. Either you leave your school and friends behind to come to America, or you stay with the Tsukasa family here is Japan."

Kagome sat there for a minute to ponder what she should do. She wasn't sure. That's when Sakura spoke, "I'm sure me and the boys would love to have you live with us."

Live with Inuyasha? "I will take you up on that offer Mrs. Tsukasa, thank you." That was it, she would stay home from school tomorrow and pack. She would be living with the Tsukasa family. Besides she needed the day to get herself prepared,

* * *

That morning before school Inuyashas mother stepped out into the drive way so they couldn't leave.

"Yes, mother." Sesshomaru said sticking his head half out the window. Wednesday was his day to drive everyone to school. The boys always carpooled together. Not like they needed to save gas, but Mirokus mother and his mother both thought it would be a great idea. Especially since they lived right next to each other. If anyone had to stay after school they just knew to call a butler to come pick them up.

"I forgot to mention. We will be having a guest stay with us for a while. She will be here later tonight, you boys treat her nicely, I wont be home ontime to welcome her." Why did his mom always have to pity people. I don't want some girl living in my house that I don't know. Whatever, good thing it was a big house.

The day went by boring but fast. Inuyasha couldnt help but notice that Kagome wasn't at school. He tried to act like he didn't care but he couldn't help himself. She was supposed to be there, not because she had to, but because he wanted her too. He hated this. Not being able to see her. He didn't realize how much of an attraction he really had with her until today when he realized how mad it made him that she wasnt around. Inuyasha started walking towards the car with Miroku and Shppo. They had left class a little late so Shessomaru probably wouldn't be happy having to wait around. They made it to the car. Sesshomaru didn't actually seem to upset since he was practically covering his girlfriends face with his saliva. Once Sesshomaru saw his girlfriend drive off in her car they all pilled in, and off they went.

He still couldn't keep his mind off how upset he was that Kagome could think she was aloud to miss class. They pulled up to the driveway. Wow, he thought, I missed her so much today that now I'm imagining her smell. They pulled to a stop in front of the house. He noticed how when he got closer the smell got stronger. I am imagining the smell aren't I? He soon learned that after he opened the front door he was definetly not imagining it. She was here, inside his house. But why?

"Good afternoon boys." One of the butlers said. "Your guest is upstairs in her room, if you would like to great her. Your mother would perfer you do." The guest? Oh my god wait, it's Kagome! Inuyasha rushed up the stairs and down the hallway. He didn't even need to ask what room. He could smell exactly what room it is. The one directly in front of his. He stopped in front of the door. What am I doing? he thought. He turned around to walk in his room instead when he heard the door behind him open.

"Uhm, hello, Inuyasha." Her sweet seductive voice said. "Did I miss anything at school today?"

"Uhh, no. You didn't miss anything." He replied automatically.

"Well thats good." She looked down at her shoes.

"How long will you be staying with us?"

"Six months minimum." Inuyasha could see her blushing. "Excuse me for a minute."

* * *

Kagome always seemed to get a bit nervous when ever she was near Inuyasha. She turned to walk off but like the same old clutsy person she is, she tripped. Again. She put her hands out to catch her fall, but it turned out she didn't really need to. Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. He ended up pulling her into his chest. He smelled so good. Why does it feel so right to be in his arms? Inuyasha took his hand and placed it on the back of her head.

"Why do you always have to be so clumsy?" He held her closer. "I'm afraid you might hurt yourself. Can't you try to be more careful?"

"Uhm, I gue-" Kagome started before she heard someone clear their throat. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stepped away.

"Your mother is on the phone, Mr. Tsukasa. Shall I tell her you are busy?"

"No it's fine. I'll be there in a minute." The butler turned around, walked down the hallway. and around the corner. "You need to watch where you walk from now on. You will hurt yourself and I'm not always going to be there to protect you." Inuyasha said sternally, and with that he turned and followed suit behind the butler.

"Protect me..." Kagome was shocked. "What just happened?"

* * *

Miroku and Shippo both followed suit behind Inuyasha, them just taking the time to stop by the kitchen and grab a snack first. They rounded the corner and Miroku bumped into someone. The girl fell on her butt with a loud thump. It was Kagome. "Oh I'm so sorry Kagome, are you okay?" So she is the new guest.

"I'm okay, Miroku, thank you." She replied starting to get up.

"Here let me help you." Miroku said. He reached out and gave her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. He then, instinctivly like the lech he is, used his other free hand to rub her butt. He noted how nice and round it was, firm too. Kagome smacked him so hard across the face not only did she leave a hand print but the sound of the hit bounced off the walls and echoed through the house.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She screamed. Her face was so beat red from blushing, Miroku couldnt help but laugh.

"Aw Kagome, I'm sorry, it's just an instinct to make sure you didn't get hurt. I was making sure you didn't have any bumps or bruises, I mean it kinda sounded like a hard fall."

Shippo punched him in the back of the head after that remark. "Miroku, you will never change. Kagome, where were you headed?"

"Um, I can't remember to be honest. I left my room to go do something then I ran into ... well then I got side tracked." She looked down and her face started turning red again.

So that's why Inuyasha ran off. Hmm, now it's all starting to make sence. "How about we all go out to celebrate? We can celebrate a new friend, and a new room mate! How about a club!?"

"Um, that would be nice, but I don't really have that many fancy clothes, besides we have school tomorrow don't we?"

"I'm sure we can find you something." Rin said from behind her. "And welcome, Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're Rin," Kagome beamed. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So Kagome, you're coming then?" Miroku asked.

"Of course she is!" Rin exclaimed. "Hurry along now boys, gather everyone up and tell them to get ready, we're going out." With that she grabbed Kagomes hand and led her down the hall towards Sakuras bedroom.

"Tonight," Miroku started. "Is going to be an interesting night."

"What are you planning, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Don't you worry, Shippo, I've got it all planned out. Lets go find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Rin will be very unpleased if we don't make ourselves 'night time appropriate.'"


	3. Chapter 3

****I understand I spelled a few names incorrectly in the first few chapters and eventually I'll get around to correcting the spelling. This is Chapter 3. I wrote it in one day. It killed me having to put it all together and figure out where to take the story. This chapter does involve a few new characters, and also some inappropriate words and imagery. Please be adviced. It will get a lot worse in chapters to come. Also if anyone wants to PM me a few ideas on where you would like me to take the story I'll be glad to take some suggestions. I have been free lancing this entire story so far with no plot. I do have a few things in mind but that's for later ;) so let me know what you guys think! Thanks for all the positive feedback! Again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer errors I may have/ already have made. I would use spell check but I've been typing these up on emails since I don't have an actual word document, yet, so that means no spell check. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it isn't nearly as good as the first two but I was trying to go for a plot twist. Enjoy 3****

* * *

Chapter 3:

"I'm tired of waiting. What's taking these girls so long?" Inuyasha was getting impatient. He never liked having to wait for people before, but that wasn't the case. He just wanted to see Kagome already. Once he got off the phone with his mom Miroku and Shippo had found him and told him to get ready to go clubbing. He started to protest until Miroku mentioned that Rin was getting Kagome ready to go also. Inuyasha was mad. He turned to face his friends to yell at them for not answerin him when he noticed they were all glancing at the top of the stairs. He turned to see what they were looking at whn he practically fell over at the sight. He saw Rin, looking as good lookng as always. She was wearing a long whte dress that flowed to the ground her hair curled up in a messy, yet still very attractive har style, white heals and a light blue sash that mathed Sesshomarus blue button up he was wearing with his white slacks. Leave it to Rin to have them match clothes. And eventhough Rin was standing there looking breathtaking as always (He couldn't not admit his brother did have a lovely looking girl) that wasn't nearly what caught his attention. Kagome was standing there with a short black pencil knit skirt barely covering her ass. He couldn't help but ogle every ounce of her from the waste down. Her legs were a golden brown tanish color. She was wearing what looked like three inch heals, even though he knew that if she wear to stand next to him, he would still have a few good inches on her. He trailed his eyes upwards and noticed that he and she were matching too. Her blouse was the same color red as his shirt, even though it wasn't much of a blouse. Kagome had an amazing amunt of cleavage he was surprised they hadn't already jumped out. The shirt hugged her form, like the skirt, leaving hardly any room for imagination. Believe me, he tried. He was hard. He knew it. Thank god no one else hair was in ringlets bouncing off of her shoulders in front and a few hanging loosely in the back. She wasn't wearing her glasses. She looked better that way, he noted. She also looks better without her hair up. He didn't care either way, she would always be sexy in his eyes.

The girls decended down the staircase gracefully. Sesshomaru held out his hand to Rin. She took it and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Shall we leave, boys?"

"Aye." They said at once.

* * *

As Kagome went to slide out of her seat and onto the side walk she saw Inuyasha reach his hand out for hers. "I don't want you to fall again." He said not meeting her eyes.

"Thank you." She said and grabbed his hand. Once she was safe and steady on the side walk she let go of his hand and starting walking ahead of him. She looked back to see his if he was followin behind her but he just stared dumbfounded. She smiled at him. Turned around and continued walking. She looked back on the coversation earlier that she and Ren had.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You like him don't you?" Rin said as she was finising the last of the curls on Kagomes head.

She couldn't deny it. She would feel stupid especially since it was obvious she knew. "Yes." was all she could say.

"Well then, make him want you."

"How do I do that."

"Well first you need to finish your makeup and put on the out fit I layed out for you on Sakuras bed. I already asked her if it would be fine if you wore it. She didn't mnd. She never really does."

"And what about after that? What do I do then"

"Well it's this little thing us girls like to call flirting and teasing. I'll go over it more with you before we meet them downstairs, but first we need to finish getting ready ourselves."

**End of flashback**

* * *

Kagome couldn't deny that all the advice she was giving her worked. As they walked up to the line Kagome couldn't help but gasp. It would take hours to get in.

Rin came up to her and linked arms. "Come on Kagome, we're VIP, we don't have to wait in lines." Kagome smiled. She was never VIP for anything. The group walked up to the front.

"Go right in." The bouncer said without hesitation. Her and Rin were walking ahead of everyone. The room was huge. And packed. She had never seen so many people in her life before. There were three different dance floors and two Dj's.

"This place is amazing."

"Kagome!" She heard someone yell. It was Sango! She worked her way over to the cowd with a smile on her face. "Thanks for the invite! This place is great!"

"It is!." Kagome hooked her free arm around Sangos and Rin led them to there very own VIP booth in the back corner. Everyone piled around a table the three girls close together of course. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, while Sango was in the middle of Rin and her. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin, of course, while Miroku sat next to Inuyasha, and Shippo next to Sesshomaru. Of course it was a long "U" shaped booth to accommodate them all. It was their regular booth, Kagome could only tell because when the waiter showed up he addressed them by first name.

"The ladies will have Margaritas and us gentlemen would like a bottle of Bacardi Black." Sesshomaru ordered for us. Me and Sango don't really drink and it was a surprise they were serving us liqour. Well then again, a lot of the kids here looked like some of the richest kids in Tokyo. They are probably never used to hearing someone tell them no.

The drinks came and Miroku proposed a toast. Us girls took a sip of our drinks while each of the boys took a shot.

"I've never really had any girlfriends before." Rin stated after taking another drink. "I've always only hung out with the boys, it's nice to have some other girls around." Rin had a big smile on her face, but then something caught her eye and that smile faded. "Not now, we just got here." Everyone of us turned to face a wolf looking youkai aproach the table, two others following behind him.

"Well look what the pound dragged in. What's up mutt? Your _mama _let you come out to play today?" The main one smirked. She notied how he was also very attractive in his own way. He had dark long black hair pulled into a pony tail onto the back of his head. He was wearing tan slacks and a black button up shirt, but even though he was good looking Kagome still couldn't believe someone could be so rude.

"Who do you think you are?" She said without warning. The wolf youkai finally turned to address the others at the table when his eyes landed on me. _What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

_Who is she?_ Kouga thought. _She is absolutely beautiful, and what is she doing hanging around with a mutt like Inuyasha. She is to good for him. _"My name is Kouga, Kouga Hitari. Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stared daggers into his eyes. "Now if it's not to bold for me to say, but that is NO way to greet someone. Learn some manners." Everyone gasped.

"Well Kagome, that is to bold to say. but I'll excuse it this one time, IF you let me have this dance."

* * *

This would be the pefect chance for Kagome to make Inuyasha jealous. "Of course she will!" Rin exclaimed before Kagome had a chace to refuse. She nudged Kagomes arm and winked at her. "I mean we did come here to celebrate and have some fun right." She noticed how Kagome was a little uneasy at the idea so she added, "Besides, it's not like you showed up with anyone."

Kagome smiled. "You're right. Yes, Kouga, I will have this dance with you."

"As if I'm going to get up just to let you out of this booth so you can dance with that smelly wolf." Inuyasha stated hands crossed over his chest.

"Fine then, I'll just climb over you."

Miroku stood up. "Maybe we should just let her out to dance, its the thing a gentleman would do." He turned to face Kouga and said, "Even if she chooses to dance with the most repulsive person in this room."

"I'm not moving, you want out, then climb Kagome. Just don't fall and hurt yourself on the way over." Inuyasha put his feet up ontop of the table purposly just to make it that much harder on her.

Rin could tell Kagome wasn't going to let him win that easily. She noticed Kagome looked up at Kouga who was waiting for her patiently. She gave him a sweet smile, turned back to Inuyasha and said "So be it." Kagome swung her left leg over Inuyasha and positioned herself into a stradaling position on him. Rin heard Inuyashas breath catch. Well not even I would have thought of that one, but I'm glad she did.

* * *

Inuyasha could feel Kagomes breath on his neck. His body was reacting, he couldn't deny it. He was hard as a rock. He breathed in Kagomes smell and could tell she was slightly aroused too. _Because of me? Or that bastard of a wolf? _Inuyasha got angry. How could she find him sexually attractive? He dropped his feet from the table, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up into a standing position. "Go," was all he said before Kagome turned her back to him with a look in her eye he could't quite place, and walked off with that flee infested wolf to he dance floor.

"Why are you so mad, Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Because YOU sent that wench off with that wolf to DANCE?! What were you possibly thinking?" He practically yelled.

"Not like you asked her to dance when you had the chance, so why stop her from having a good time?" With that she took one final gulp of her drink grabbed Sesshomarus' hand and said "Excuse us, Shippo." Shippo stood up and the two of them went to the dance floor to have some fun of their own. Miroku held out his hand to Sango before Shippo sat down as a gesture to ask if she wanted to dance. She took his hand and he helped slide her out of the booth so they could go dance as well.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo were left. Shippo poured himself and Inuyasha another shot, and they drank it. "You like her, do you not Inuyasha?"

"Hmph." Was all he could manage.

"Why not go cut in? Why no be the one to sweep her off her feet? You just passed on a chance of your own to do that just now. What were you possibly thinking?"

"She didn't want me." Inuyasha poured himself another shot drank it and stood up. "She was to stubborn and eager to go dance with that beast that she was willing to climb over me just to get to him."

"Inuyasha, I don't think thats-" Shippo started before Inuyasha interupted.

"Just stop Shippo. She doesn't want me, that's fine. I could practicaly have any girl here, and that's what I plan to do. I need company for the night anyway, I've been long over due for some." With that he walked off.

"Stupid dog." Shippo said as he watched Inuyasha walk off. "You are going to make things worse." Shippo spotted a friendly eye in the crowd and went up to her to say hi. "Well, hello Kana, long time no see."

"Well hello Shippo. Nice to see you again, I just saw Inuyasha storm off. What got to him this time?"

"More like whom." Shippo replied. "Seems to me like Inuyasha is smitten with someone."

"Aww, so she doesn't like him back?"

"No, they are both to stubborn to see that each other likes them."

"Like with us?" Kana asked.

"No," Shippo said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We just know that now isn't a good time in either of our lives to be together."

"I know. I was teasing." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and excusd herself.

"Why is life so challenging for everyone?" Shippo asked as he watched yet another person walk off.

* * *

"Miroku, thank you for asking me to dance." Sango said as she and him back down at the table.

"You are very welcome. It's not like I didn't have any fun, anyway." He couldn't help but smile as he replayed the last half an hour on the dance floor in his mind. Sango knew how to work her body.

"Have you seen Kagome? I didn't see her out on the floor."

"No I was a little preoccupied. Sango has anyone told you that you are a very seductive dancer?"

Sango blushed. "The only other person I've ever danced with besides you is Kagome."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. For as long as I can remember it has always only been me and her. We went to a club once before but we were nervous. People asked to dance with us but we refused. We never left each others side."

"You two must be very close, like sisters I assume." Sango nodded her head in agreement so Miroku continued. "I understand exactly. When my grandpa died when I was little the only person I ever felt like I had there for me was Inuyasha. My Mom and Dad are divorced even though we live in the same house and all they ever do is fight. It always made me hate being around them, it still does. Shippo was to young at the time to understand, but Inuyasha never left my side. We made a promise to always be there for each other, as family."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sango took Mirokus shot glass in front of him and poured herself one and drank it. Miroku smiled took the glass back, poured himself one and downed it also.

"Because, Sango, I like you, something about you fascinates me." He slid closer to her, rested his palms on her cheeks, and brushed his lips across hers. "Everthing about you fascinates me, I want to get to know you, I want to spend time with you. I just want you." He moved her face to the left a little and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Please give that opportunity to me."

"I - I don't know, Miroku. This is all so sudden." Sango was blushing from top to bottom. Miroku kept his grip on her face, even though she struggled a little to try and get free.

"It's not, I've been waiting to say this since the first day I ever layed eyes on you." And with that he did kiss her on the lips. With a lot of passion I migh add. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and found that she was fighting to get inside his mouth too. He was getting hard. He lifted her up and made her straddle him with her back pushed up against the edge of the table. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. Nothing was going to stop this. That is until he heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up and he couldn't help but groan. _You have GOT to be kidding me?!_

"Well Miroku, I can see you moved on already. Is this your lucky girl of the month?" The woman replied. Sango unstraddled herslf from him and sat next to him. She reached for the bottle and took one swig, thought twice about it, and then took another.

"Go away Yumi, no one wants you hanging around here anyway." Miroku said. Yumi smiled.

"Have fun, Miroku." With that she walked off.

He turned to Sango. "Now where were we?" He smiled seductively and tried to pull her closer.

She pushed him away and stood up. "I think it's time I leave. Tell Kagome I'll see her later." With that she scooted herself out the other end of the booth and exited the club.

"What was that about?" Miroku looked up and saw Shippo leaning over the edge of the booth.

"Not sure. Things were going good till that bitch Yumi showed up."

"Maybe next time you should return a girls calls after you break up with them over a voicemail."

"Yea whatever."

* * *

Kouga spun Kagome around to face him. She was happy for that. She had been grinding on him facing the crowd, but in the crowd she saw Inuyasha dancing with another girl and he looked like he enjoyed it. He had been kissing the back of her neck while she was moving against his body and it absolutely made Kagome sick watching another girl touch him, let alone him touching her back. Kouga lifted her leg up while he slipped his leg in between her thighs. He started grinding his leg up against her sensitive spot and she could feel he was hard. Kagome pushed herself back a little. Kouga looked down at her with an unpleased expression.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's not that, I- I'm just feeling a little thirsty." Kouga didn't look pleased enough with that answer but still he took her hand while leading her to the bar in the back of the room. He ordered something for her to drink but she didn't really care. She just didn't want to feel his dick pressed against her any longer. She looked up and found herself watching Inuyasha dancing with that woman again. She looked like she was all into it, but she noticed he wasn't. _Is he looking at me?_ It's hard to tell from across the room. _I think he is._ That was when Inuyasha did something completely stupid. He turned that bimbo arond and planted a kiss directly on her lips. He swung her back around and let her continue grinding on him. Kagomes mouth fell open. _Did he really just do that?_ She could see Inuyasha smirking from across the room. You know what, two can play this game. Kagome turned around. She was hoping he would continue watching her. Kouga had been facing the bar waiting for her drink when she grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. She had to stand on her tip toes in her heels just to reach his lips but when she did she kissed him very light and gentle. She was trying to make it seem like it had a lot of meaning behind it, not just lust and when she went back down she could tell Kouga fell for it. He pulled her in close to him. He smelled good, but not nearly as good as Inuyasha. "I'm not feeling good Kouga, could you please take me home."

"Anything for you." He said. He took her hand and led her through the crowd. She felt guilty for stooping that low. Kouga stopped suddenly in front and she practically slammed into his back.

"Where are you taking her?" She heard a familier voice say. It was Inuyasha and he sounded pissed.

"None of your damn concern, Mutt, so move." Kouga slammed is shoulder into Inuashas to push him out of the way to get him and Kagome through. She turned back as she passed him and she saw his pick up girl had been standing off to the side looking confused, but when she looked at him she saw a look of anger, and what also looked like hurt in his eyes. She turned back around and let Kouga lead her out of the club. She felt the cold air ht her bare skin as he led her through the parking lot and to his car.

Suddenly he stopped. "Kagome, you are beautiful, and I don't mind you using me, like you did back their, to make that mutt jealous, but just so you know I'm going to take full advantage of every chance I get. Do you understand me?"

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid Kagome, gulible, but not stupid."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You did mean to, but that's fine too. Hopefully one day you will really give me a chance, but until then don't expect me to not try and persuade you." Kagome nodded. "Now how about I go and take you to get something to eat before I take you home?"

She nodded again "That sounds great, thank you." He opened the car door for her and she slid in.

* * *

It had been over an hour since they got home from the club and Kagome still wasn't back yet. _I'm going to kill that dumb wolf. He better not have layed a hand on her. _He heard the front door close. It was her, and she was alone. Good, if he didn't get to bring home company nor could she. As if he would let her bring someone home with her anyway, but still. He had made that girl leave once Kagome had walked off with Kouga. He had found everyone else by that time sitting back at the table and ready to go home.

He had been laying on his bed listening. No one else would have heard her come in unless they were a youkai, or hanyou, which other than his brother and Shippo there were no others living in the house. He wanted to get out of bed and yell at her, he also wanted to go and find that bastard Kouga and punch his face in for kissing her. But he didn't, he layed in bed with his eyes open until he heard her open her door and close it softly. He listened to her shuffeling things around in her room and it wasn't until he heard the water turn on in the bathroom attached to her room that he closed his eyes to go to sleep. _I think I love her._ Was the last thought to cross his mind before he fell into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sango sat up in bed the next day and grimaced. Her head was aching. She knew she drank to much, way to much. She had decided not to go to school earlier that morning, but it didn't matter because it turned out Kagome wasn't going either. Kagome had called her that morning and told her she wouldn't be there, and that's when she decided she wouldn't be going either. Perfect attendance didn't mean anything anymore to her if she had to go to school with this killer hangover. She layed back down and placed a hand on her forehead. "I need aspirin, and bad." She forced herself to roll out of bed. She grabbed her robe from off the back of her desk chair, wrapped it tight around her and exited her room.

"Sango, where are you going?" Her dad asked from behind her.

"To the kitchen. I'm hungry and need some medicine." She had told her dad that morning she wasn't feeling well enough to attend school. He refused to leave for work that day because he wanted to make sure she was okay. He loved his daughter more than anything. He was furious the night before when she told her dad she was going out and meeting Kagome at a club. Her dad never let her go anywhere and she hated that. Her dad was always afraid she was going to get hurt, like her mother, and it scared him so much. He never even invited her to any of his company parties either. He was one of those "overly protective" parents. He always used bribes to talk her out of things, but no matter what her dad tried to offer she always put up a fight. She only ever gave in when her dad cried and pleaded for her to not do whatever it was she wanted to do. He even did that the previous night, but Sango clearly stated to him that even if he didn't like it, she was growing up, and he needed to face that fact.

"Go lay back in bed, I'll get a maid to help you."

"No, dad, I'm more than capable of waiting on myself." Sango always hated that her father never wanted her to do anything for herself. He was so emotional it killed her on the inside. He reminded her of a little female child. She loved him, but she couldn't deny how he acted towards or about her.

"But Sango-" He started to say.

"Dad, stop. Remember what I told you last night. I'm tired of all this. Let me be a grown woman already, stop treating me like I'm five." With that she walked off. She sat down at the kitchen table after she made herself some eggs and coffee. She grabbed some aspirin from the cabinet and aloud herself to think back on the night before. _Ugh! _She thought. She swallowed the pills and drank some coffee to wash it down.

She had wanted Miroku just as bad as he had wanted her. But she knew it was wrong, even before that girl showed up. _What was her name again? _She was relieved the girl had showed up when she did, she was afraid she wouldn't have been able to stop herself if she hadn't.

Sango knew all along how Miroku was, but something about him stole her attention away. _I refuse to be just "another girl of the month." I will NEVER let a guy use me for his pleasure. _With that she took a bite of her eggs and pushed all the thoughts from the night before out of her mind.

* * *

All day Thursday Kagome stayed in her room. She avoided having to see Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter. Sakura came and visited her but all she said was she was feeling a little home sick and missed her mom and brother. Sakura didn't look like she believed it but she left her be anyway. Kagome laughed. She hadn't actually thought about her brother or mom at all. All she could think of was Inuyasha and how he kissed that whore from the club. Now that she was thinking about them she did realize she kind of missed her brother and mother though. Not her dad. Kagome never really liked her dad, and Kikyo knew it. Kagomes family was never really pour but they didn't have a lot of extra spending money. Kagome was abused as a child. Her father used to beat her until she was black and blue. She had begged her mother to leave her father, Naraku, but she knew that even though she begged it would never happen. Her mother would never be able to afford that. Even her mother hated being around her own husband. It had been one of those arranged marriges. She pittied her mother. She was arranged to marry him because his family was wealthy, but after they got married and he was given his portion he blew it all on gambling. My mother couldn't leave him then she would have had no where to go, and it's the same reason she couldn't leave him now. _I wish there was something I could do NOW so I could see her again. Her and Sota. _Kagome hadn't talked to her mom yet, but she had to wait until her mom was able to get a new phone over there before she could call and let Kagome know how everything was going. Other than Sango, her only other friend was her mother. Her and Rin were getting closer, but nothing like the relationship between the only other two women in her life. Sango was the only other person besides her mom who knew how awful Naraku was to Kagome. Not even Sota. For some reason it was different for him. Naraku never hit him, or did anything to make him feel bad about himself. He actually showed love to his son. A tear escaped Kagomes eyes. She wiped it away quickly. She hated crying over her father. She hated anything that had to do with him. She was always jealous of Sota because no matter what he did or didn't do wrong their father praised the ground he walked on. She always longed to please her father but she was never anything more than a disgrace to him. He never let her forget how many times he wished Kagome would have been a boy. Naraku felt emberrassed that his first child wasn't a man. Kagome had learned to stop caring when it came to her father, well, at least in front of others. There were a few times, not excluding this, that she thought about her life, and what it had given her. She always wanted to be the exact oposite of what her father was. She smiled. It actually came easy to her, because she was born with a kind heart. She hardly ever thought bad on others, and when she did she would always feel guilty. Kagome knew she still had a bunch more things in her life that she had to learn from but it didn't change that over all, she was a really good person. She wasn't going to let anything bring her down.

* * *

The next day at school Sango met up with Kagome at the front entrance. Sango noticed how even though she didn't look entirely happy she still managed to keep a big smile plastered on her face. Sango was always envious of Kagomes positive attitude and how she had such an amazing smile to go with.

"You feeling better Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yea, I wasn't ever really feeling bad, I just wasn't up to going to school yesterday." Kagome replied. "I'm just thankful it's friday."

"Me, too. I have some things I want to talk to you about, involving the other night, but thats going to have to wait." Sango gestered to some boy walking up to them.

"Hello, my name is Hojo." The boy said, looking at Kagome. "Excuse me for being so straight forward but was that you I saw at the club the other night?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm not sure." She said looking at her toes. Her face was the color of a tomato.

"But you did go didn't you?" Kagome nodded never averting her eyes from her shoes. "Well that's great, I was sure it was you! I would never forget a beautiful face like yours anywhere!" The boy seemed extremely happy after (apparently) finding his cinderella. Sango didn't believe Kagome couldn't have gotten any redder in the face but it appeared she was proven wrong. "Do you think I could walk you to class? Yours is just along the way to mine, and I'd be so honored."

Kagome nodded. "I suppose," was all she could muster though.

"Great!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Inuyasha watched, from the edge of the parking lot, as they turned to walk into the halls of Tensega Academy. "Isn't that Kaede's nephew, what's his name again?" He asked. He really hadn't said it to anyone in particular he just said it aloud.

Leave it to Miroku to answer though. "His name is Hojo Higaru, third year class B, and yes that is Kaedes nephew." Kaede was the maid who took care of Inuyasha and his siblings at there house. She was due to come home today. She was old as dirt, and even though he refused to admit it out loud he loved her. She would always be family in his eyes. Now her nephew, on the other hand, he wanted to pound his face in. _How dare he make her blush, that's my job. _

"Come on guys," Shippo began. "We are going to be late for class." With that the boys walked up to the front of the school and headed through the doors and down the hall. Inuyasha opened the door and sat down in his seat next to Kagome. He looked at her as she looked at him. She blushed and put her head down. He smiled. _Yup that's my job. _He laughed quietly to himself but just enough to were Kagome heard him. She looked up, her face still a little red and he winked at her. Her face turned even redder and she looked down again. He smiled and shook his head. She was perfect. For him that is and no one else. He was still mad that she had kissed Kouga, but he would live. As long as the last person was going to be him. _The NEXT and LAST person_. He corrected himself. He longed to feel what her lips felt like against his. He leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs ontop of his desk. _It doesn't matter how hard I have to work for her, I will. _

* * *

His legs were so long kagome noted. She loved how good he looked in the school uniforms that the boys wore. It was was supposed to be blue slacks with a white button up shirt tucked into his pants, but he let the shirt hang loose. Also they were supposed to have a matching blue sweater vest buttoned up with a tie that matched the girls, but Inuyasha left the vest unbuttoned and he let the tie hang loose. Actually him, Sesshomaru, and Miroku did that. Shippo followed the dress code, then again he wasn't really one to break the rules.

That entire morning riding to school felt so awkward. She had avoided everyone the entire (previous) day, and it just didn't make her sit right. emotionally. She knew Inuyasha and his family and friends hated Kouga, but that didn't matter to her anymore. Kouga was really a nice guy once you got to know him. She still felt horrbible about using him but he really didn't seem to mind. It turned out that Kouga went to the same school as them. She had never noticed because he was in a completely different class, same grade, but different class. And that Hojo guy? That was out of the blue. She would have never thought a third year would have been so entrigued with her before. Let alone two guys at once. She just wished one of those guys were Inuyasha himself. It seemed to her that Inuyasha knew she liked him and was now just toying with her emotions. He really was kind of a jerk, but she didn't mind. She was almost certain she loved him.

Her life had changed so much in a matter of a week. Actually, the week hadn't even ended yet. It was just Friday morning.

There was a slight knock on the classroom door then a short old man walked in.

"I need to speak to Inuyasha for a quick minute." He said.

Kagome heard Inuyasha say something that sounded like "fucking flea" under his breath, but she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. He swung his feet off his desk and stood up casually. He slipped his hands into his pocket and walked out after the strange looking man. _Who is that guy?_

* * *

"Master Inuyasha, did you forget you were supposed to be at training today?" Myoga asked. "You can't keep skipping training."

"Shut up flea. I missed school yesterday and I have a test later today I need to make up." He had lied about the test. Really he just wanted to be near Kagome. He hadn't seen her at all the day before. His mom said she was missing her family but he could tell from his mothers eyes that she didn't believe her one bit. He remembered back to the conversation he had with his mother the day Kagome had come to stay with them.

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha, I can not lie, you have the worst temper on any person I have ever seen, but I love you anyway. I'm sure you are not happy with the new member we have added to our home, but please play nice. She has had a rough time growing up in the home she lived in, her mother couldn't bare to tell her that she wouldn't be coming home so she thinks she is just here temperarilly." Sakura told him.

"What do you mean, not going home?" Inuyasha asked. He was confused.

"Kagome, the girl, is a special girl, Inuyasha. She is a Miko. She isn't aware of it, but she is. She has abilities that she could not even dream of, but her mother, also a Miko, has hidden them from her father her entire life. It has drained her mother, but she knew she couldn't keep hiding it and she knew she had to potect her child once and for all. Her father is an evil abusive man, and if he knew he had two Mikos living in his home, not just one, Kagome would never be able to live a normal life. Kikyo is a dear friend of mine Inuyasha, she saved my life many years ago after I had you, Inuyasha, I owed it to her to keep her daughter safe." Sakura confesed to him. "And I need your help with that."

"Why are you telling me this? What could I possibly do?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome a Miko? HER?

"You know of the Shikon no tama, correct?" She asked.

"Of course I do, mother. Who doesn't know about the Jewl of four souls?" Inuyasha said matter of factly.

"Well, believe it or not, but Kagome pocesses the jewl. And you Inuyasha, need to help protect her and it"

"No, you're joking. The jewl has been lost for many years. Long before any of our times."

"That is just a myth, darling Inuyasha. The jewl was never lost, just hidden, and hidden very well."

"That's just a load of shit, there is no way even such an ordinary girl could pocess something so powerful."

"It is, especially since she is no ordinary girl. Tell me, have you noticed a pure aura whenever you're around her?"

"Aura, no." Inuyasha blushed over the phone. He hadn'y noticed anything but his strong attraction for her.

"That's because of her mother. Soon enough her aura will start to break through and then there will be no concealing what she really is. People will come after her power Inuyasha, and soon enough demons and people alike will begin to sense the jewl, and they will find her, and they will try to kill her."

"Mom just stop talking. I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to pull but it isn't funny." With that Inuyasha hung up, and walked away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

His mother had still tried to talk to him about it on a numerous amount of times but he kept brushing her off. _It can't be. _

"It doesn't matter, lord Inuyasha, school is just a motion hanyou, and youkai go through to make humans feel equal with them. You need to focus on your training more. Especially since your mother hasn't been stressing it enough." Myoga smirked. "Please, as if. Humans are so gulible."

Now she was pushing him to train harder. "What about Sesshomaru? Why isn't he training today?" Inuyasha asked. "His swings with Tensega are getting a little off."

Inuyasha smiled at the thought of his brother and his sword. Inuyashas father had paid for this school. He had no idea what to call it when they wanted to name it so he decided to name it after his first sword ever made for him, Tensega. Tensega eventually got passed down to his brother while Inuyasha recieved the Tessaiga which had been formed from one of his fathers fangs. He hated leaving his sword behind, but it was one of those things he wasn't allowed to carry at school.

"He already left, Inuyasha. Jaken came and got him this morning after he had walked Rin to first class. They are waiting for you in the Limo."

"Fine. Let's go." Inuyasha said and they began to walk down the hallway and off of the schools property. Inuyasha saw the Limo parked on a side street. When they got to it the door opened and Sesshomaru stepped out.

"Ready, brother?" He asked.

"Always." His brother then handed him his sword and as he grasped Tessaiga he could feel the power flowing through his fingers. _I've missed this feeling. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome was walking down the hall way after her and Rin had dropped Sango off at the Nurses Office. Rin, Miroku, and Shippo had joined them ontop of the roof for lunch that day. That's when Kagome found out why Inuyasha had never returned to his classes that day. Something about his mom needing her sons to do something for her. It wasn't a good enough explanation but it didn't really matter that much to her. She thought he had gotten himself into some kind of trouble and she had been worried. She had been sad too. She hated not being able to see him during the day. She hated admitting anything about feelings towards him. Good or bad. Miroku had also said since it was Inuyasha who had brought them to school that day that he had called his house and made sure a butler came to pick them up from school that day. Inuyasha had left his car behind, but he had forgotten to leave the keys too. Kagome smiled. She had at least enjoyed her lunch time with everyone. Sango hadn't. She didn't want to be anywhere near Miroku and had even faked being sick to get out of it. That's why Kagome and Rin took her there in the first place. They had waited for her dad to come and pick her up then they both went there own ways to make it to class, which unfortunetly meant they had to go their own seperate ways. Kagome suddenly felt alone. She felt sad and she felt useless. She felt dark. _What's going on? Why do I feel this way? _Something wasn't right. She felt like a strong amount of dark energy was surrounding her. She suddenly felt scared. _I need to get out of here! _

"Where are you going?" Kagome froze. She heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind her. She turned around and found herself staring straight into the eyes of what looked like an ordinary human face. She knew better. This woman was no human. The woman looked at her quizically. Kagome stared at the woman and the dark energy surrounding her. Realization set into the girls face. She smiled. "_WHAT_ are you?" She could see the woman was getting giddy with excitment. "I can sence something powerful within you. An energy I never felt before. It's calling to me. _WHAT ARE YOU?" _

Kagome felt scared. The girl had a grip on her shoulders and Kagome could feel her fingers pushing against her skin. She winced in pain. The girl was hurting her and she didn't even realize it. What was she talking about? What am I?

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she isn't any ordinary human she is a priestess with Miko powers. Very powerful Miko powers, and you, Yura, will never get a hand on them." Kagome turned and saw Sakura standing there. _Is this some kind of joke? There is no way anything she is saying is true. _Kagome tried so hard to convince herself but nothing she was saying was helping. Somewhere in her heart she knew what Sakura was saying was the truth. "Yura, go back to your classroom and leave her be, or I'll have you killed before morning."

Yura froze for a minute then nodded in agreement. "Yes Sakura." She walked off.

The bad aura in the hallway continued to linger. _Purify the air. _She heard herself telling herself in her head. _How do I know this?_ It was making it hard for Kagome to breath because of it. She put one hand against the wall. She felt like she was suffocating. "I... can't... breath..."

"Then do something about it, Kagome." Sakura wasn't breathing hard at all. "You feel tainted, don't you? You feel sad, alone, and helpless. So, change it. If you don't then you will sink into the depts for forever. It's not a hard task, even a mear human like myself can manage it."

"I... don't think..." The weight on Kagomes shoulders got heavier. She sank to her knees. _Purify._

"You have more power than you think, stop doubting it, listen to your heart it will always guide you."

"Please... someone... help." She fell face first onto the ground.

"Don't you dare let a mear Youkai taint your heart so easily. You are not weak Kagome, fight it. Your mother isn't here to protect you anymore. Her miko powers can't protect you or hide what you are anymore. Or what you pocess. People will be after you, people and youkai. Tap into the power your mother hid from you to protect you for so long. What you are holding onto is what is causing you to be consumed by the darkness so easily. Fight it, get rid of it. Take control!" Sakura was getting anxious and worked up. _Her mother should have never hid such imaculous energy from her for so long. I'm afraid it might be to much for her to handle. She should have been trained, I should have stepped in sooner. Please, Kagome, do what you need to do, and quick. _A tear slid down Sakuras cheek as she thought all those words.

_I can't seem to speak, but I know she is right. HOW? _Kagome rooled over onto her back. She felt a surge of energy in her side. It was hurting her, she needed to get it out. She could feel a burning sensation, with that she grabbed her side in agony. _Something sharp, I need something sharp! _Kagome saw a pencil laying just a few feet away from her. She got up onto her knees and pulled herself towards it. Sakura gasped. Kagome grabbed the pencil from the floor and thanked the lord it was sharpened right before she stabbed herself in the side where the pain had been shooting out of. She screamed and removed the pencil from her side. She stuck two of her fingers into her side and felt around for what was causing her pain. She grasped what felt like a hard ball between her two fingers and she yanked. She ripped more skin on while pulling the ball out. She screamed aloud again. She looked up and hadn't realized how many people from the near by classrooms had been standing around wondering what the noise was all about. They were in shock, but it didn't look like it was from her bleeding onto the floor but from what she held in her hand. She looked down and gasped and the Shikon No Tama she was holding in her hands. She saw what looked like a small black dot in the middle of the Jewl. She closed her eyes and double handed the jewl and concentrated. She felt the darkness around her subsiding. She opened her eyes and looked at the jewl. The darkness was gone. She looked up and saw Sakura looking down at her. A look of relief and worry still on her face. Kagome smiled at her. "Can I go home now?" She asked before passing out.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagomes bed side at the hospital. He was mad. His mother had called saying there was an emergency and that she was on her way to the hospital where the ambulence had taken her. Inuyasha had rushed from practice and arrived shortly after his mother. While they were in the room she explained everything. Yura Hair, the daughter of the all powerful Hair Enterprises had used her power to try and turn Kagome into a helpless soul, which in turn wouldn't have worked on Kagome had she not had the Jewl of Four Souls inside her. The jewl had picked up on the evil and had called it to where the Jewl was placed trying to taint itself. Kagome, unfortunetly as the Jewls host, at the time being, had to either seperate herself or be consumed by the evil. She had made the right decision, even though she hurt herself, but she had made the right decision at such a wrong time. Now everyone knew the Jewl had returned to this world, and now they knew who possesed it as well. Kagome was in danger, just like his mother had told him. He was mad at himself for not believing his mother, and he was mad at himself for having to leave her alone at the school.

Sakura had cried to her son, Inuyasha. She said how she was scared for Kagomes life and had no way of being able to help her. She had told him that she hadn't realized how much power Kagome really had and how much her mother had used to keep it concealed. She hadn't expected her energy to break through so shortly after her mothers power was no longer protecting her. She felt she should have had more time to prepare her and train her. If it hadn't been for the fact she had a dream the previous night, sent to her from Kikyo, she would have never known where to be at what time. Yura would have killed her without even intentionally doing it. The jewls power was to strong to keep away from, even though it had been masked under Kagomes power too.

Sakura had left shortly after talking to him, and had told him he needed to stand watch. He wasn't complaining. He refused to let anything go near Kagome. Still it was going to be a while till Kagome was released from the hospital. She had injured herself really badly while in the process of removing the jewl from her body. Inuyasha sat cross legged on the floor with his back to her. He stared and the door on the wall for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and listened to the surrounding noises. He could feel the power of the jewl Kagome was holding and it was even a temptation for him. He knew in his heart he wouldn't take it, but he couldn't ignore the power radiating from it. He could feel Kagomes power too. How she had managed to keep it settled nicely was bizzare. This was the focused energy as a master priestess and not even Kaede was capable of keeping such energy contained nicely. It flowed freely around the room he felt overly peaceful. He sighed. Even through all of good enery flowing through the room he could still feel the Jewl and how it was so close to him. _I wonder what it would feel like if I just touched it_. Inuyasha went on his knees and faced Kagome. He reached across her body to her other hand where the jewl was placed. _Just one touch, that's all I want. _Inuyasha gently touched the outside skin of her hand and felt a shock run through his body. It was painful, more painful than anything he ever felt. He jumped back onto his feet holding his hand. He looked at Kagome and found himself staring into her eyes. She was awake. Kagome sat up slowly never loosing contact with Inuyasha. The blanket fell from her upper chest when her top half was fully erect and it floated down to around her waist. He saw her bare skin. She wasn't wearing anything but a bra and bandaging around her stomache. Normally his face would have turned red in a situation like this one, but from the look in Kagomes eyes he knew it wasn't a time for that.

"If you want the Jewl," Kagome began. "You'll have to kill me first." Inuyashas mouth dropped open and he let both his arms fall to his side. They clentched into a ball because of how angry he was that she would even think something like that. He didn't care about the jewl, he only wanted her! "I assure you Inuyasha," she began again. "It wont be an easy task, killing me, you know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kaede, I'm going to need your help with this girl. I'm worried I won't be able to do this alone." Sakura said over the phone after she left the hospital. She was in the back of her car.

"And what about Inuyasha. You understand that him as a half deamon can fight it all he wants but he is going to be drawn to the jewl. He may not understand it, but he will end up getting consumed by the energy and want to pocess it for himself." Kaede replied.

"I need you to figure something out then. I left him in the hospital with her alone. Need I go back?"

"No, he should be good for now. I'll be home later today, but what you need to do is get her out of that hospital. I'll care for her injuries here, but it is more dangerous leaving her there with the jewl. The safest place for her is at home. "

"I'll see what I can do." With that Sakura hung up. She squeezed her phone in her hand tightly then through it on the ground. _I needed more time. This is all happening so fast. Kikyo must have mistaken just how much power her daughter and the jewl both pocessed. She is who I need to get a hold of at a time like this. But how?_

**FLASHBACK**

"You will have to wait for my call Sakura. Naraku will be able to sence the power from no matter the distance. He is to power hungry for it not to. I'll only be able to call when I have a chance to. That goes for Kagome too. I wont be able to call everyday or even once a week. It's going to be hard but her powers should start coming out little by little. You will eventually want to have the jewl seperate itself from Kagome. It will want to become tainted by all the hatred from the people around her, if that happens it will want to harness her energy and power for bad. Kagomes body will naturally fight it, and in the process it will kill her. If it kills her eventually it will lead to the death of all of us. Be strong Sakura, you must, or you will get consumed by the energy too, if you do that will be the sureness of your death as well. Protect her, by any means." With that Kikyo gave her a hug and the kiss on the cheek got in the car and left to meet her husband, Naraku, and their son Sota at the airport.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Are you that stupid?! Do you really think I care about that stupid Jewl?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then why did you try to take it?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't want to take it, I just wanted to touch it!" He yelled again.

"Listen to yourself talk. You just wanted to touch it? And then what, you wanted to hold it to see what that felt like, too? Inuyasha, you may think you want to just want to touch it, but your wrong. You could never just want to touch it." Kagome said. She believed him on his pure intentions but something told her that the words she spoke were true. She watched Inuyasha as he tried to fight hearing it, but she could tell he understood the truth in her words, too.

"No... no I wouldn't..." She could see how he was trying to make himself believe his own words, but it was obvious across his face he didn't.

"Okay, then. Here." She held out the Jewl for him to take. She was bluffing of course, but she just needed to be sure she could trust Inuyasha around her. If he tried to touch it she would send a few more volts through his body and ask him to leave. If he didnt, she would be know that he was meant to help protect the Jewl and herself. "Come on," she presisted. "Take it."

Inuyasha stood up straight. He tried to make his hand move forward but he was worried she was right. He shook his head no, and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed.

Kagome smiled. She layed back down and closed her eyes. She could feel all the energy in her body working in harmony. It felt so good, and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke when she felt someone warm pick her up and hold her close. It felt as though Kagome were being carried through all her worries. She heard a bunch of yelling. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up and found Inuyasha carrying her cradled in his arms through the hospital. The yelling she heard was a bunch of nurses and a couple of doctors trying to stop him. She saw a couple of security guards standing in front of the hospital doors.

Kagome was trying to straighten herself up when Inuyasha finally noticed that she was awake. He held her closer and wispered in her ear. "I'll get you out of here."

Iuyasha stopped. Kagome realized that Sakura was there at the hospital and she had brought a few body guards along with her. Sakura stepped in the front of all of them and addressed the security guards. "I am taking her with me. I'm her gaurdian and I have that right. Move now before I make you move myself." Sakura drew an arrow from a holster on her back. A body guard standing to the right of Inuyasha tossed a bow towards her. She caught it with her free hand without even having to turn around and look. She aimed the bow and arrow straight at one of the guards heads. "I said, move!"

The two guards ran for either side of the door and as she felt a rush of wind cross her face she so she decided to tuck her face into Inuyashas chest. Inuyasha was running, and fast. She felt really cold as the air hit her skin. She started to shiver and she guessed Inuyasha that to be, so he held her closer to him. She could feel the warmth rising from his body. Her body ached from pain. She held her side as Inuyasha hurried off to the destination he planned to take her. She fell into a deep sleep before she even had a chance to realize how tired she still was.

* * *

Inuyasha kept running. He wanted to get her to the house as soon as possible. Not his house but the little cottage in the woods his mother had bought many years ago. Inuyasha loved the house and not very many people knew it exsisted. That's where his mother had told him to take her so it was no surprise to him given the knowledge he already knew. His mother had come back to the hospital and told him she was in danger and that she needed his help in getting her out, anyway possible. He didn't even hesitate as he picked her up and led her out the room. His mother had always told him to never hurt a human. They were far weaker than he, and if he did he would either hurt them very badly, if not kill them with one hit. He had a momentary large amount of shock as he watched his mother hold an arrow aimed at another humans head. He knew had they hesitated any longer she would have shot him. Not hitting him where she had the arrow aimed of course, more like a warning shot. He was glad they had moved. He had felt Kagome shivering and he held her closer to him without breaking stride. He felt her arms moving around and took a quick look at why. She was holding her side. _She must still be in a lot of pain. _He picked up his pace. He ran faster than any car would take him that's why he decided to go by foot than waist his time with getting her into the car. His mother had said Kaede would be back at the house shortly after they were to arrive back with Kagome and that since he would be going on foot he needed to watch her till Kaede had a chance to get there. She even warned him to make sure he watched his own behaviors after he got home with her. He wasn't sure what that meant but he had a feeling it was related to the Jewl. _Does she know? _

He made it to the house faster than he even believed he could. It was dark in the cottage. Inuyasha took Kagome to the master bedroom after closing the door shut with his foot. He placed her down on the bed gently and turned on the little bedside lamp. He sniffed around. No one had really been in this house for a long time. Give or take Kaede who came in every few weeks to clean up. He could tell it was almost time for that cleaning though. He wasn't sure if his mother had called Sesshomaru yet, but he really didn't want to have to go through that right now.

He paced around the barley lit room and waited for Kagome to awaken. He wasn't sure she would right away but he kind of hoped she would. He was feeling impatient and unsure of what to do. He had really enjoyed the way her body felt against his and he kind of wanted to feel it again. Okay so kind of was an under statement. He really wanted to feel her against his skin. Not just with his Haori and Hakamas he was currently wearing now from when he had been practicing earlier. It actually took him till just then to realize he was still wearing it. His Haori and Hakamas were made from the hair of the fire rat. It made a good suit of armour and it protected him from getting burned.

He took off his Haori and his shirt underneath it. He stood there in the room in just his pants when he realized that the air was cold in the house. He went down the hall and turned up the heater. He grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and layed it over Kagome. The last thing he wanted was for her to freeze. Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga, still in its sheath, and layed it ontop of the bedside table. He leaned over Kagomes body and brushed a small piece of hair, that fell over Kagomes face, off to the side. He tucked it behind her ear and let his hand stay scooping the side of her head. "I will always be here to protect you, I love you Kagome, and I refuse to ever let something harm you again. Ever." He heard a creak coming from the opening front door in the house. He stood up straight removing his hand from the side of Kagomes head. He heard a familiar voice call out. It was Kaede. He was happy to hear her voice. He had missed her and had hated to see that she had left a while back. He was glad she was back. When he looked down to tell Kagomes sleeping body that he would be back in a minute he noticed that it wasn't a sleeping body anymore. There he stood staring straight into the eyes of the girl who he had just confessed his feelings for who he had thought was asleep. He could tell from the expression on her face that she had heard every word of what he said. He didn't have a chance to register if she was happy or not about it before Kaede walked into the room.

"Good evening Inuyasha, it's nice to see you so soon." Kaede said.

* * *

Did he just say he loved me? Kagomes eyes shot open. She looked into Inuyashas face, but he was looking towards the door. He looked worried at first but then his worry turned into happiness. All of a sudden he turned back with a look in his eyes like he was going to say something more, but once he made eye contact with her he got still. Very still. Kagome heard a womans voice float through the room.

"Good evening Inuyasha, it's nice to see you so soon." The lady said.

Inuyasha looked up and smiled again. "Kaede, took you long enough. Your old legs couldn't handle the walk very well, huh?" _Kaede, who is she? _From the looks of it Kagome could tell the lady was kind of old. A little younger than her grandfather, but still kind of old. Her hair was grey and hung in a long yet loose ponytail in the back. She was wearing and old fashioned outfit. She looked sort of like a priestess.

Kaede looked Kagome straight in the eyes and her mouth dropped. "Kik- kikyo?"

_Kikyo, my mom? How does she know he_r? Kagome sat up straight a little frustrated because of eveything that is going on and now this lady she doesn't know was confusing her for her mother? _How did she even know who my mother is?_ "No, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. My mother is Kikyo. How do you know my mother anyway?"

Realization set into the womans face and Kaede then apologized for her mistake. "I'm so sorry, it's just you resemble your mother so well. Let me introduce myself, my name is Kaede. I was rhe nanny for your mother and Sakura when they were younger. That's how I know them both, actually."

Kagome still felt a little concerned and confused but she nodded anyway. "Yes, well, it's nice to meet you, Lady Kaede. May I ask why you are here now?"

"Has Inuyasha told you nothing?" She saw as Inuyasha twitched a little anger but he stayed silent. "I'm now the nanny for Inuyasha and the others. Once his mother got married to his father she asked if I would watch her children. Her step son and unborn son as well. When Shippo came into the picture I gladly took on the responsibility of watching him as well. Since you are now in the care of Sakura, that means I'm here to care for you too."

Kagome remebered how back when she went to babysit the boys the first night the mother had said that she did have someone who usually would watch the boys. She wasn't aware who it was though. "I wasn't aware you were back yet." Kagome said.

"Well I was told I was needed." Kaede turned to Inuyasha. "In the kitchen there are some herbs in the cabinet above the stove. You'll find a couple of pots in the cabinet beneath the microwave. Go boil some water in each. In one I want you to use it to make some tea, and in the other I need you to boil some clematis in the other."

"Yes Kaede." He said without hesitation and left the room.

"What's the other stuff for?" Kagome asked, curiously as Kaede came up to the bed side next to her.

Kaede checked the bandages on her side for a minute before saying, "It's a healing herb. I'm going to rub it over top your wounds to make them heal faster. Now let me remove these bandages so I can help give you a bath. Im sure you would like to get all cleaned up and dressed. It must be freezing without anything but that bra on." Kagome nodded. She had forgotten she wasn't wearing shirt. No wonder she had been so cold. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. "Once your done putting the water on the stove prepare the bath for Kagome please! Then after that would you carry her in there so I can undress her?!" There was a loud crash in the kitchen. "Well I guess he heard me."

* * *

A few minutes later Inuyasha came into the bedroom. His face was still a little red from the thought of Kagome getting naked but he brushed that thought to the side as he picked her up and led her to the bathroom where he had just gotten the tub filled with warm water. He placed Kagome down on the edge of the bed. He stepped back for a minute to admire the view when he saw some beads flash around his neck and lock into place.

"The fuck is this!" He yelled trying to pull the beaded necklace off. It was sealed with magic. He turned to Kaede who held her fingers pressed together in the form of a diamond. "What the fuck are you doing, old hag?"

"Come now, Inuyasha. You had to have known I'd need to have a guarentee you wouldn't try to take the Shikon Jewl, don't you?" Kaede said casually. "Kagome if you see him going towards the jewl I want you to say the first command that pops into your head."

"What, why would I do that?" Kagome asked.

"Because he is a demon. Neither you, nor I can over power him. This is the only way you can stop him from doing you any harm."

Inuyasha was in shock. _I don't want the stupid Jewl! I just want to be with and protect Kagome. _

"So what would you expect me to say if that were the case, which I don't think it is." Kagome said.

"Anything. But need I warn you, the word you use will always be that one word to render him immobile for a certain period of time. So choose wisely."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. She was shocked, he could tell but he wasn't sure why.

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha jumped up. "Yea! What if she doesn't want to!?"

"Sit boy! I wasn't -" But before Kagome could finish saying 'I wasn't talking to you' the beads around Inuyashas neck started to glow. His body was forced into the ground which he hit so hard the house shook. "Oh my, oh my god!"

"Well, I like that word choice." Kaede said laughing.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled from the floor. He had a hard time pulling himself from the wood flooring but that didn't stop him. He couldn't stop himself from yelling at Kagome but he was mad. _She didn't have to say that! _

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean too!" Kagome yelled back. She tried standing up from the edge of the tub but couldn't manage it. She held her side in pain.

"Not look what you've gone and done!" He yelled at her again. Kagome looked up at him staring daggers into his eyes. He gulped.

"Sit boy." There he went again. Face first into the floor again. "Now get up and get out of the bathroom, I'm tired and want to take my bath already."


	7. Chapter 7

*Hey readers! Sorry it took me a little longer than the originally planned "week" to update, but since I've been busy planning my sons first birthday (Yay me!) Its kept me away from writing. Sorry about that. Now if you are new to reading this then all I have to say is FOLLOW/REVIEW and all that good stuff in between. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter a lot more. I put in a lot of work in it. I just really hope you all understand and I'll make this one as spectacular as possible. Forwarning. This chapter is very grafic and has some interesting choice of words. If you are a younger reader be adviced it DOES include sexual content. INU/KAG contact too. So If you shouldn't read it or your not into that turn back now before the story gets ruined for your personal tastes.*

* * *

Chapter 7

I awoke in a huge bed after my bath. I want aware that i had fallen asleep during it. I had momentarily forgotten where I was until I saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor adjacent to me. His eyes were closed and he had his sword rested on his shoulder. I assumed this was his favorite position to sit in since I had already seen it so many times.

He looked so peaceful it made my heart ache. Then again it could just be my body, but I was sure it had something to do with being able to see him sleep, yet not be able to hold him.

"Drink up lady Kagome, before you're tea gets cold, child." Kaede said entering the room with a handful of blankets. She set them on top of the dresser against the far wall. "Do you need some assistance?"

I shook my head no. I leaned over and grabbed the cup from the nightstand table. Reaching over had made my side feel like it was being ripped into pieces. I didn't care so much once the warm liquid hit my tongue, though. It felt so good and rated so great as it was sliding down the back of my throat.

I sighed and placed the cup down beside me. "Kaede, thank you for all your help I feel much better." I said with meaning.

"You are always welcome, my lady." She replied curtly before leaving the room.

I sat there in silence for a minute while I listened to the rain hitting the roof outside. It was kind of peaceful. That is until I felt some strange dark energy coming through the night air. I kept calm as felt it subside. I heard a phone ringing and I jumped.

Inuyasha causally put his hand in his packet without opening his eyes. He flipped the phone open and said "What?" Into the receiver. He listened for a minute and opened his eyes. He was starting straight at me and I started to blush. "Fine." He said again. He paused for another minute listening to the other person on the line. "K." He said and hung up.

* * *

"Your mother called." I said to Kagome. I noticed how her skin looked like it was getting darker.

"What? Why didn't you give me the phone?!" She yelled at me.

"You think if she had called ME I wouldn't have?"

He could tell the way he said 'me' made it more than obvious that he hadn't received the call, he was just relaying a message. He saw Kagomea cheeks turn a bright red. "I'm sorry, I just... I haven't..."

"Don't apologize for something like that." I interrupted her. She sunk her head down as her faced turned an even darker shade of red. I can't help myself anymore. This feeling I have for her was getting to strong for my own liking, and all I want to do is hold her in my arms and kiss her lips with such strength that it would knock her over. I wanted to push her onto the bed and slide my hand up her bra and cup her beautiful breasts. I wanted to suckle onto one of them while gently rubbing the other one with my thumb. But I knew better. I knew she was going through a lot and I knew she wasn't ready for such physical activity. I wanted to so badly, but if I did all it would do is make everything that much harder.

Her head was still hung when I spoke up. "Are you hungry, Kagome?"

She shook her head softly. "Do you know what she said? My mother I mean?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I was just told that your mother had called, and to make sure you knew about it. Then I was asked how you were." He was also told by his mother, who was the person that called, to be prepared to risk his own life for Kagome. Kikyo, her mother, felt like Naraku might have been able to sense the jewel since even she was able to. She was afraid he would try to call to the beholder of the jewel and find it to be his one and only daughter. If that were the case, she was in a lot of danger. And he was instructed to not let her know any of that.

He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was sad. He tried to think how his life would be if he were in her shoes, but he couldn't manage. Her life changed so much in such a little time period that it was a shock she was even holding herself together. Once she knew she was the true protector of the Shikon No Tama it was like all her Miko powers came forth and she instantly knew how to manage them.

At least that's how it seems. Maybe she was just putting on an act and using what little powers she had managed to control to help her fake that. How would I be able to find out if that's true though? I could try to over power her, but she does that weird electric shock. Besides, I have this stupid necklace on and I can't get it off.

I tried tugging on the end of it to see if it would break, but again I had no luck.

I heard Kagome clear her throat. I looked up so she would say what she was obviously going to say. "Im sorry about that thing," she gestured towards the necklas I was still yanking on. "I was not aware she was going to do something like that."

"Not surprising. Kaede is an unpredictable old hag. Always does something to mess with me."

"Would you like me to try and help you get that off?"

My head shot up and I looked at her with suspicion. "Would you really try to help me?"

"Well of course. You don't deserve to suffer." She smiled at me and my heart sank. She was making the task of controlling my emotions harder.

I stood up and sat close to her on the side of the bed. I made my body face her and I couldn't help but smile as I could sense her pulse racing at my presence. She positioned herself onto her knees and wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. She was brushing my hair to one side of my shoulders so it wouldn't get in the way and I felt her body pressed against mine. I could feel her uneven breathing as her breasts gently touched my chest. I could focus on anything but the here and now.

I could feel the arousal flowing through my body into my cock making it hard. The things this girl does to me is unbearable. I could smell the sweet necture slowly flowing from her body too. She was liking this too. Maybe not as much as me, but she was definitely into it.

I wrapped my arms just under her butt and lifted her up towards me until my face was resting into her breasts. I hated Kaede for putting clothes on her after her bath. I had seen her practically naked a few times now and it didn't stop me from wanting to take it there again.

I could feel her uneasy breathing. She was in shock and excited at the same time.

I positioned her legs and made her straddle me. I stared deep into her eyes. I could tell she was feeling a little unsure of the next approach, but before she could ruin it I pressed my lips against her so roughly that she instantly made her mouth fly open in what she probably intended to make a protest but I took as an invitation and slipped my tongue inside. I could feel her body going stiff with protest but no way was I going to let her stop me now. I put one hand behind her head so she could break free and I used the other hand to hold her closer to me by her back. I was way stronger than her and there was no way I was going to let her break free.

I felt my way around her mouth kissing her with so much passion I was afraid id cum on the spot. I could feel her body start to give into temptation as she started to kiss me back. I picked Kagome up while her legs were still wrapped around me. I slowly positioned her onto her back, to not reopen her wounds, and slid one of my now free hands up her shirt. The other hand I was using to pull her face closer to mine. I slipped my hand up her lacey bra and started to rub my thumb against her hard nipple. I slowly started to grind my erection up against her pussy and felt her gasp under my lips. I used that as an excuse to deepen the kiss and take more from her that I did need.

I could smell her sweet scent as I made her more wet with eagerness. She wanted me inside her, and that is exactly where I inteded to be.

That is until me and Kagome both went stiff as a weird aura started lingering around the room. I lifted myself up off of her body helping her rearrange her clothes.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked her once she looked at me. All look of fluster was gone from her face. Her body tone and demeaner made me realize the weird aura wasn't a good one. I had a feeling it was related to her father but I wasn't sure. There is no way a human can compose such a strong, powerful, and large aura who is supposed to be out in America. It just cant be possible.

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" Inuyasha asked me when I finally looked at him. I didn't really have an answer for it but I knew it was related to the Jewl, even though it wasn't the jewl itself. I opened the nightstand and took it out from a little pouch Kaede had given me after my bath. The Jewl felt kind of heavy for such a little thing. Then again, it does carry four different souls inside of it. I put the Jewl snug into my bra and stood up. My body ached but I knew this wasn't a time to let my injuries get the better of me.

"I'm not sure, it's pretty strong. Whatever it is it wants the Jewl." I looked down at myself and thanked Kaede mentelly for putting me in some warm pj's. I walked towards the bedroom door with Inuyasha following in suit. "Kaede, are you here?" No answer. "Lady Kaede?" She didn't answer again. I found it strange since I had seen her not very long ago. I was starting to worry.

"Let me go ahead and see what's up." Inuyasha said brushing aside me. I grabbed his hand before he could leave and turned him around.

"Not without me. I need some kind of a weapon." I was really good at archery, and even thought I dabbled with sword play when I was younger I never reeally got the hang of it. I enjoyed playing around with it, but I couldn't deny the fact that I wouldn't even last ten minutes in an actual fight with a sword. "Do you think there are some bow and arrows laying around."

Inuyasha smircked. "You know how to shoot a bow?"

"I could shoot you straight through your ear drum with my eyes closed." Even though I let Inuyasha laugh at what he thought was a joke, I couldn't help but fight how angry she was. She was serious. I am amazing when it comes to a bow. "Do you have one or not?" I was being stern and I know he could tell I wasn't playing around.

"My mom should have a whole set in the spare room down the hall." He replied.

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

I was fighing around in the closet trying to find the bow and arrows for Kagome. Where the hell did my mom leave them? I checked on the top shelf and felt relief when I layed my hands on the box. I took the large box down from the shelf and layed it on the bed. It wasn't a very tall box, just super long. Perfect to hold my moms favorite weapon.

I opened the lid and pulled out the long red bow from the box. It had a "K. Shijusi" carved into the side of the bow in cursive. "Well this box is deffinetly not my moms, but its not like whoever 'K. Shijusi' is even wanted the bow anymore anyway. What a shame, it's in excelent shape."

"Shijusi?" Kagome asked me slightly confused.

"Yea, that's what the bow says." I looked at Kagome as I handed her the bow and she studdied it. A bright smile crossed her face as she stared at the bows writting.

"I really hate to interupt whatever it is you have going on, but we need to hurry." I said to her rudely. Well I didn't intentionally say it that way, that's just how I am.

She ignored the way I said it but grabbed the arrows in the red sling and placed them on her shoulder. She tightened her grip on the bow and she looked at me. "Let's go."

* * *

It shocked me at first to think my mothers legendary bow was right in front of me, but then again it made sence with my dad around. He probably would have broken it. He would see me and mom playing with other arrows and bows outside when he got off work and he would quickly snatch them and break them. Me and my mother learned fast that all training was to be started and completed with when he wasn't around.

I always found it strange how my mother called it training, but now I can see why. I couldn't help but smile at the memories.

I heard Inuyashas voice say in a rough demanding tone, "I really hate to interupt whatever it is you have going on, but we need to hurry."

I hated how he was right but knew I had to get the stuff together and go. I ignored his rude manner and flung the arrows in the sling onto my back. I adjusted the straps making them tighter to my body and gripped the bow extra tight before saying, "Let's go."

I followed after Inuyasha as best as I could. He was way faster than I was and I tripped trying to keep pase.

He stopped, turned around, and flung me onto his back. "I can move faster if I don't have to worry about you keeping up."

He ran down the long corrider and practically flew down the steps. He pulled the front door open in one swift movement while leaving the house and manged to fling it shut as we stepped onto the front porch. He stood still for a minute. "I smell blood." He said before leaping off the front porch steps trailing us in towards the bad aura and what I'm guessing was the smell of Lady Kaedes blood. Please be alive Ms. Kaede, I'd hate to see you die.


	8. Chapter 8

*HEY READERS! I Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I know the last chapter had a really intense hookup scene. (I needed to do that for myself not anyone else lol.) Just so you know. This chapter is not going to be like the last. This chapter is about the other Characters in the story who have been missing her a while. I had to work fast and hard on this one so I'm sorry if anyone finds it "Under Par" standards. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.! I would love to get a whole bunch of REVIEWS for the story. I want to know what everyone thinks! Anyway ENJOY :) *

Chapter 8:

I wasn't entirelly happy when I saw Miroku standing at my front door through the peep hole. I contemplated on walking away and pretending like I wasn't home, but I knew that was wrong. Then again I went home sick witht he pretend flu today just to avoid this guy, and now here he is on my door step.

It was nearly midnight. I came home and finished my homework ate something then slept. I had what would be considered a full nights sleep when all of a sudden the door bell was ringing. My dad was working late and the maids were probably already in bed for the evening. I usually told them they were dismissed to their rooms when my dad wasn't around anyway.

I turned to walk away when aparently Miroku abanded the ringing the door bell step and started to pund on the front door instead. "Please Sango! Open up! Your phone is off and it's important!"

First off I hadn't given my number to him, so how he got my number was beyond me, and secondly him coming to my home at mid night was pretty lame.

"It's Kagome!" He yelled through the door.

I didn't need any further explanation, I flung the door open and before even letting him enter I demanded answers.

* * *

I guess I should be greatful she decided to let me in and warm up with some tea before I started telling her everything. I explained to her about how Kagome had gotten harrassed in the hall by Yura and how somehow it led to Kagome ripping the Jewl of Four Souls out of her body. She had practically jumped out of her seat to rush to the hospital and I had to shove her back down to try and explain to her she wasn't there. She had gotten so angry and yelled at me about where else would she be and I had to explain not once but twice the amount of danger Kagome was now in for being the protector of the Shikon No Tama.

Once she calmed down I was able to explain to her that Inuyasha and his mother got her out of the hospital and to somewhere safe so she could heal a little more. She didn't like hearing me say I didn't know where she was now though.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW?! SHE HAS A SERIOUS MEDICAL CONDITION AND PEOPLE ARE MOST LIKELY OUT TO KILL HER AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO NOT KNOW!" She screamed at me. A few of the nurses had awoken from the noise and I could hear them in the other room either appalled at the situation Kagome was in, or at how Sango was acting.

"Calm down, Sango. Inuyasha can't tell me because there was no way he would be able to keep her safe if someone somehow got the information out of me. She would be in more danger than she already is." I tried reasoning with her.

Sango sat down on the coach. She breathed softly and said aloud. "Ayame?" Her voice was borderline under control but I wasn't sure I would want to test it anymore. I mean she had gone home sick today, and even though she looked like she was feeling fine now, I didn't want to make whatever she had worse. Inuyasha told me to make sure I had got ahold of Sango and let her know everything was fine and that he would take good care of her.

I heard a soft voice from the hall. "Yes, Ms. Sango?" A small framed woman asked. Well she wasn't much younger than us, actually. She wasn't wearing a maids uniform so I wasn't quite sure why she was in the house. I looked her over a little more deeply and noted she had wolf like ears. Youkai, I see. What's a Youkai doing in her home?

"I need you to do me a favor. Your mother speaks highly of you when we talk, and she says you are very good with technology." It was then Miroku noticed an older Youkai standing off to the side of her. She, on the other hand was in a maids outfit. So the mother is the worker here, the child is just, well, a child.

"Yes. I am. What is it you need of me." She asked politely.

"Track Kagomes cell phone. I need to know the exact location so I can be there and help protect her too." Sango said.

I jumped up in exaspuration. "You are joking right? Did you not notice her mother and her, both Youkai, were listening to the whole conversation? They could find where she is and not tell you and go get it themselves."

"First off, that wasn't her mother. That was her older sister. Secondly they choose to live here, we don't pay them and give them room and board. They have no need for the Jewl, and even if they tried something stupid I'd kill them in one swing."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Well I was fooled by the maids outfit and what do you mean 'one swing'?"

"The sister was only wearing the maids outfit because she likes to dress up. And simple as that. One swing and they would be dead before they exited the house."

"Swing with what?" I asked curiously.

"With my Hiraikotsu, of course." She said with confidence.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

She sighed like I was pestering her. "Wait here and I'll show you."

I watched as Sango headed towards the hall and up the stairs.

* * *

I put my Hiraikotsu over my shoulder as I was looking at myself in the mirror. I redressed myself in a simple everyday Kimono with my demon slaying clothes in a bag on my shoulders.

The only other person who knew about this was Kagome. Then again, her and I would go around and practice all the time together. Even though I am the only one of us that actually went out and slayed demons before. It's not really something you say out loud in a world where you are supposed to be living in peace with them, but I know better, I know how most of them are and I have caught a numerous amount of them trying to kill humans to eat them or just for fun. I wasn't going to let them hurt Kagome now either. She was like family to me, I don't know what I would do without her.

I turned from the room and walked down the hall towards Kohakus room. I opened the door a jar and saw him sound asleep on his bed. That kid snored louder than anyone I ever met. I love my little brother more than anything and it made me sad leaving him home alone at night, but I had not much of a choice. I remined myself to make sure the maids take extra special care of him.

I walked down the long corrider and down the spiral stair case. I saw Miroku sitting there on the coach waiting for me. When he saw Hiraikotsu on my shoulder reality instantly set in. "Don't tell me you're a dem-" He began.

"Hush. I don't want to hear it." I said. He looked mortified, then again his bestfriend was indeed a Hanyou and his other bestfriend was a full Youkai. It didn't bother me much. They never gave me any reason to believe they would hurt a human for fun, so I don't care. "I only prevent those whose intentions are no good to never again make another bad choice. You can't give me that look when I know you know most the demons here don't care about humans, and Im not the type of person who is going to sit back and let myself get killed."

Mirokus eyes set into an understanding tone. "No worries. I've been forced to do that same."

I nodded and turned my head to the nurse peaking in on us through a cracked door. "My dad is NOT to hear of any of this. And Kohaku .." I gave her that look like you know what to do. She nodded and quickly scurried off.

"So what's the plan now 'oh demon slayer'?" Miroku asked sittin himself down into the coach.

"We wait for whatever information Ayame can give us and then we leave. That is if you're down to fight a few big bad demons if we have to." I sat myself down casually in the seatacross from him. I put Hiraikotsu down to my side, leaned back, and closed my eyes in anticipation.

* * *

I couldn't help but frown as I was starring at Sesshomaru. He wouldn't even try to call Inuyasha to figure out what was going on.

"Rin, sit down already. It's hard for me to try and get you to calm down and listen and its getting on my nerves." Shippo said from next to him.

I already knew what Shippo was going to explain, the same thing Sesshomaru already told me, but I didn't care to listen. "I KNOW they might be busy. I KNOW they might be in a position where he can't call, and I KNOW he might just not have any new updates, but why can't you call anyway?!" Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and yanked me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my body and I felt the warmth from his body ooze into my body.

"He will call us when he is ready." He said softly in my ear.

His voice always made my knees weak so it was good he was holding me into him. "But what if-" I tried to say before Sesshomaru cut me off.

"If he needs us he will call then too. Sakura is in her room, if you want to join her there."

"No I'm sorry. I'd rather be here with you." I said resting the back of my head on his shoulder.

"Kana should be coming later with her Magic mirror. She might be able to help with something." I heard Shippo say. His voice sounded distant as I closed my eyes to let them rest. I hadn't realized how tired and stressed I had been.

"We will see." Was the last thing I heard slip from Sesshomarus mouth before I drifted into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

I was suprised Inuyasha bothered to answer my calls. He had been ignoring my texts. I was guessing that Kaede had found her way to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't cause Kagome and harm and I'm guessing he knew I was in there somewhere.

My original plan had been to meet them at the house but I was afraid I was being followed so I had my driver pretend like he was doing the long sceanic route home.

I was to afraid to risk anything. Kagome needed to be safe and with the call Kikyo had finally made to me I knew something was wrong. Of course Naraku, was behind it. She made the conversation simple and sweet so she could get Sota to bed before Naraku got home from work that day. Sakura barely had a chance to explain what had happened wiith Kagome before Kikyo cut her off informing her that her dream had already shown her.

It was always a strange thing to me to be around such great power that Kikyo has. Her light was pure like her daughters. It wasn't very often you met such a good person.

I wasn't aware of how tired I was until I had finally gotten a hold of Inuyasha. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Some kind of energy had compelled my body to leave the house and head into the woods. I tried to make a sound but it felt like my lips had been sowed shut. I couldn't fight the pulling sensation and eventually my body gave in. My body led me towards a little shed area where the door was ajar.

All of a sudden my body weight came into play and I was thrown onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. I felt the tearing of flesh as I looked up and saw a strange looking man standing over me with a knife. I couldn't quite match a face but the way he spoke and the voice he had was so familier. "I'm not finished with you yet, old hag." The man said as I felt another earth wrentching cut dig deep into my skin. I could feel the blood trickling down my body as I watched the man run off into the woods. I smelled something extremely salty and assumed it was my own blood coming off my body. If I die here, at least I know I lived a full and content life. I told myself that in my head just before I passed out.


End file.
